Lily's Rose
by angel1704
Summary: don't read it im about to delete it
1. Chapter 1 lily rose

**L****i****l****y** **R****o****s****e**

chapter 1

Hi, I'm Lily. I am 18 years old. I'm from Florida and live with my foster mom and dad in a tiny house on the Keys. I'm in 12 grade and go to high school with my best friend Maya. I have a crazy life but don't we all. When I was a baby my foster family found me in a field crying all alone but then the Webs found me they took me in as their own. My foster parents are an older couple in their 50's. They had no kids but they always wanted a family so they took me in. I grew up like any other kid. I have long wavy black hair with green eyes. The only thing that is weird for a teen girl is that I'm really tall, 5 foot 9.

I have to go to school but I'll tell you what happened later...

The school was fun, I talked with my friend Maya.

"What is this for, Maya '' I said.

''It's a school high school for special kids that are gifted. My crazy aunt owns it ... for all I know. I am not going but, you know my aunt, she loves you and you are really smart.'' said Maya

'' Tell your aunt I will think about it ... it seems cool and I love your aunt, she is so much fun and she is so nice '' I said

''I will miss you! You will have to call me if there is any cute guy, it will be so much better there then going to this all-girls school, '' said Maya

'' All you think about boys! I have to ask my mom and dad if I can go.'' I really think she only thinks of boys though...

'' Well what else is there to think of? I wish I can go but my aunt said it is only for really smart people so ... and never mind the boys will all be nerds.'' Maya said.

I drove home and gave my mom the thing Maya gave me.

''Mom, I'm home,'' I gave my mom a big hug.

'' How as school honey '' mom asked.

'' Fun like always. My grade went up and Maya gave me this '' I showed it to her.

'' Well if your grades get any higher you will have A++++ and what is Mrs.

Roses school of the gifted ... do you want to go? Maya's mom told me about and it sounds fun and it will be harder for you, so pick what you want to do. It is free for you and you get to the dorm. You can leave when you want and it is only 5 hours away.'' said mom

'' I think I will go but what will dad say? And you are getting older and I want to be here to help you.'' I know they are not getting younger. I don't want to leave them.

'' You need fresh air and dad, I will talk to him about it. So let's go shopping." We head to the car ''you will start tomorrow and I got u some really cute clothes and decorations for your room. Also, your roommate's name is Sam. I think short for Samantha. You should get her a gift to say thanks for opening up her room for you .'' said mom happy

''mom thank you and why didn't you tell me when you found out.'' I was a little confused on why she wanted to send me to this school she has never seen but then in the car, she says '' you are special and we want you to find out on your own how you are. we can't really tell you why but Roses and Lilies grow together."


	2. Chapter 2

Can you plz tell me how my writing is... I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

chapter, 2

We are in the car on the way to school. mom says it's going to be fun and I will meet new people and my roommate is named Sam. I hope she will like me I got her a gift. I got her a bracelet like one of the hand made ones with her name on it. I have one but mine is green and hers is blue... I hope she likes it.

we are here and a man takes my bag to my room. My mom sees Mrs. Rose and gives her a hug. Mrs. Rose is only in her 40's he has a son that I think goes to this school his name is Luke. Mrs. Rose is also Maya's aunt I don't know anything else about her.

Maya never talks about her Uncle that past away 16 years ago. Mrs. Rose said she knew my real mom but never told me all she said is that she passed away at childbirth and I was lost. I don't remember my mother's face all I know is I look like her I have her green emerald eyes. My mom gives me a kiss goodbye and leaves and I watch as the car and my past leaves out of my sight... Mrs rose took me to my room. it was like a house it had two huge rooms and a kitchen with a pool and Omg a walk-in closet. I always wanted one...

Mrs. Rose saw my face and smiled. she said '' all your uniforms are in there and your roommate will help you around the school. Also I have something to give you. Your mom wanted me to give this to you when you were of age and you are so here. I have to go to room 456 if you need anything I will also tell you more if you want. I didn't want to push all of this on you in one day I am so sorry. Also I hope u love your room it is the best one we have.''

I took the box and she disappeared. I didn't even notice he was gone I was too worried about the box. I started to put all my things away to get my mind of the box. when I was done I sat on my bed it was now 5 and I was hungry but I had to wait for Sam to get here to show me around. I took the box in my hand and the lock popped open .it looked so nice and wrapped up like it was never touched. I lifted the lid and saw a stick and a bottle with purple liquid in it .also a beautiful locket but I couldn't open the locket. Then I saw a note with the name Lily on it.

it said :

_Lily my dear child I am sorry I couldn't see you grow up I hope you will fix my curses. You will see me one day I am dead but your father is still alive but no one can find him. Also, I left you a gift. first is a wand .. I wish I can write you more but my time is up... I will see you when you break the curse but find your father first some how some way.. you are strong. Be brave my little Lily bloom..._

_love your mom_

Grace M. Rose

I read the name again Mrs. Roses name was Wendy not grace. I should ask Mrs. Rose but what room was it again?. the door then opened it was a tall man maybe my age with short black hair with blue eyes walks in.

I asked '' you must be Sam´s boyfriend nice to meet you. do you know where Sam is.''

the man answered '' you must be Lily and I am Sam. Um did they not tell you that this room was the only room left and I was alone so they put up together.''

'' no one told me anything. I thought Sam was short for Samantha.'' I say a little confused

He puts his hand out so I can shake it ... why does he have to be so proper and cute... why I am going to die. I can't have a crush on my roommate, I don't even really know him I only knew him for not even 10 minutes.

''Lily are you okay ? do you not shake peoples hands? I should have asked first so um what do you do to greet people ?.'' Sam looked embarrassed and took his hand away

'' Sorry I was not paying attention . and I do shake peoples hand. Also a hint my mind wanders of a lot.''. I say with a smile and put my hand out for him to shake.

he takes my hand and smiles

''are you hungry I got you some food I got you some different things because I don't know what you like.'' Sam says and hands me the bag

'' thank you for the food I am starving. what did you bring? I almost forgot I have to grab something from my room.'' I say as I run to my room. I got the gift but before I got back Sam set up the whole table.

'' how did you do that so fast.'' I say in awe

Sam laughs and says '' its magic and I will never reveal mine. You will have to learn it from the master .''

We both ate and we told each other jokes and laughed

Sam told this great one '' what is a witch's favorite food. Halloweenies,''

after dinner, I took my shower and got ready for bed but before I did I gave Sam his gift. He loved it and said he will always wear it. Then I showed him mine. he asked if he can see mine to show his friends.

'' sure if you want and don't lose it please.'' I say and then I head to my room but before I go in Sam Said '' good night'' and I answered him back ''you to''


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I can't wait for the first day of school. I could hardly sleep last night. Also Sam was up and made me breakfast he said that our first class doesn't start till 1 pm.

Why is Sam so nice? and lucky me we have classes together. after breakfast, I get dressed and do my hair and makeup. the uniform is a mid-thigh burgundy skirt or pants with a white black or grey t-shirt. We only have to wear uniforms when we have a short day but, if we have a long day which is 7 hours of school we wear whatever we want. I have only a 5 hour day because it is my first day and Sam is wearing anything he wants because he has 2 more hours then I do. It is also his first year too so we are all in the same classes but since I started 2 months late I don't get extra classes yet. I still don't know what my classes are no one told me but Mrs. Rose told me to bring the stick that my mom gave me to the classes. Why do I need a stick? I go and grab it but underneath is something I never saw in the box. Under the wand, I see a ball. I try to pick it up and it started to glow. I grab it when I do it burns my hand so I drop it. Sam Heard the drop and ran in.

'' are you okay.. what is that ball thing on the floor.'' Sam said while bending down to grab it but Lily yelled '' don't touch it'' Sam was just an inch away. Lily kept yelling but he was too mesmerized with it. I just didn't know what to do so I jumped on him.

'' what happened to me. What I do and really what is that thing.'' Sam said really scared

''I don't know my mom gave it to me.'' I look to see if he even cares

'' I think it is part of the five crystals crown. the crystals were all never found they were given to the 4 realms. They say only the beholder of the most ancient blood can yield the crown and use its powers And rule the whole realm'' Sam just stares at it '' my family is with the fire heir. Our last name is Harrison. Most people have one powerful ability but if your family marries people from other realms the child can get both powers. You can be a wizard which I am. Then you can be fairy, elf, and sorcerer" he opens the door and we walk out ''we should get to class we have to find out your powers.'' Sam then leads me to class but this girl walks up and kisses Sam right on the lips. she was pretty with her long blond hair and intense blue eyes and little pointy ears. Her pale white skin was weird compared to my olive green tan skin.

''Tina this is lily, my roommate... Lily this is my girlfriend Tina '' Sam Looks at me like he wants me to be her friend then says " Tina is a fairy"

''hey Lily what is your last name ?.'' Tina says with a smirk and puts her hand out but not for me to shake but to show off the water ball levitating in mid-air from her fingers.

''My last name is Rose my mom is G...'' but before I can finish Tina says in a laugh

'' The Rose like as in the worst witch ever ... you are Graces daughter I didn't even know she had one and your father was a king or you never know if she cheated on him with Daniel Rose. Everyone thinks she is so good just because she was a queen.. ever heard of the Lopez's we have our family. I have to go to my next class. Sam babe do not spend to much time with that daughter of trash show her rightful place at this school. see you later honey my room at 11 ish party tonight and don't bring her we don't need a low life at the party ''

'Tina I can't go I have to study for a potion test and leave Lily alone she is new and needs friends not someone to push her around'' Sam sounded mad and then

Tina tried to give Sam another kiss but he turned his face so she only got his cheek. Tina stared at me and started to laugh. she left with her friends but still talking about Grace my mom real and how she was nothing compared to her full-blooded mother.

Sam Looks at me to see if I was okay I just stare at the hall Tina just walked down

'' let's go to class. Also it is rare the Tina asks like that and I hope you two will become friends''.we walk down to the classroom. The first class is on hexes and curses.

'' Hi I am lily Rose. Sam Told me you are Angelo and Luke I knew you when we were little and playing with Maya at your Moms house.'' I smile at him but he is still straight-faced so I say '' I found out we have the same last name there must many families with the last name Rose..'' he then half smiled at me and said '' she doesn't know no one told her yet .'' Angelo just stares at me so I look back to Luke ''and we are the only family with the last name we are wizards and some in our family are mixed blood and you are one of them I think .''

The teacher is about to come in and Luke passes me a note

Come to Dorm 345 and bring what your mom gave you also my mom will be there if you can't come it's fine to come another day.

your cousin, Luke

I turn around and look at him puzzled why did he just call me his cousin. My foster mom told me I have no relatives and that both my parents died when I was little. But now somehow my mom can come back to life and my father is cursed. If he is my cousin does that mean his uncle is my father?

'' Welcome my class how has your day. Who must you be.''I look at the teacher whose name is Mr. Blano and say '' Lily'' he just looked at me like there was something wrong with my face when he said'' Aww the beautiful Lily Rose. I have heard the rumor going around I never knew your mother that well but I was fond of her.''I just smiled at him. he must not be any older than his late '40s or early '50s. He is wearing a suit with a purple jewel on it kinda like the one my mom left me.

'' so class we are going to do a project.'' Mr. Blanco then points to a girl in the class and a boy they both walk up. All the boy cheering the boy's name. The girls just look plain scared. ''this is a love charm one boy gets a girl. Sally do you know what you do?.''

Sally is really scared and I can see it in her face. The teacher tries to teach it to her but she keeps getting it wrong. She now is on the verge of tears so I stand up and take my wand and say ¨ Ich Liebe Dich¨ the spell but the spell hits Sam and he kissed me. I push him away and the teacher says a charm. I ask if I may go to the bathroom and the teacher says '' yes go but hurry up Ms. Lily'' I ran out of the classroom but before I could go Sam Walked out of the room and grabbed my arm.

'' I am sorry Sam I didn't mean to hope Tina won't be mad'' I blushed at him and he let go of my arm and he said '' I am sorry if I embarrass you but I was wondering... never mind this is not the time.'' I ran away from him and started to cry. I made a fool of myself. I ruined my chance to be Sam's friend now. What if his Girlfriend finds out thank god she is not in the class.


	4. Chapter 4

He then pointed out "this charm is very dangerous you never put this spell on anyone it can mess with the person's brain and they may not recover it. That spell is so dangerous so we put monitors on it we know every spell you cast from anywhere even out of the school so watch yourself.'' then the bell rang next class was boring and Sam Tried to keep talking to me but I was still mad at him. One more class and my day is over I still have to stop at Luke's room but I have to get through music and happily, Sam and Tina are not in this class. these schedules are weird only 6 classes a day for 9 hours and there are some classes some days and some others. We still have to do math and ELA but the history is all wizard history and science you already know is not science at all and will really be poison and potions. I have many more classes like spells and charms and that was the class I kissed Sam in and I don't have it for 4 more days so I am safe. When all my classes are over I head to my room to get changed. I pick a white shirt and black leggings. I walked down the main hall and see Tina and Sam Fighting so I try to walk the other way and Tina grads me but I pull away so she takes her drink and poor's it all on my white shirt and now its see through and now everyone is looking at me. Sam Takes my hand and pulls me into a classroom and gives me his shirt. I start to blush but then I get serious and say " what do you think the others will think of you taking me into a classroom and you come out without a shirt and what will tina think I can hear her starting rumors already

'' Here take this it is my fault you got all wet and I really am sorry about everything do you forgive me can we restart. wow it is only the first day and you probably hate me.'' he looks at me but sad

'' thanks for the shirt but I will be fine. here put your shirt back on. I am not saying you need a shirt... um, that sounded weird I should go.'' I hear him laughing but not a mean laugh. I run out of the room and pray that everyone left the hall I am going to go to my room and take a nap...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I didn't just take a nap I sleep all day the next day and I missed the meeting with Luke I think I will just stay in bed I have a 3 day weekend so I will just sleep I don't have anything to wake up to and Sam Has left me alone for now he knocks on the door here and there but I act like I am sleeping, But now he is bringing up food and I love food. He was all like '' I left you food I have to go to the library to get some books.'' I heard the door shut but what I didn't know is he never really left. Without knowing I grabbed the food and tried to close the door but a hand caught it and I slammed his fingers in the door. '' Who are you and how did you get in here.'' I look and see it is Sam. '' Um sorry. are you okay? come in my room I have a first aid kit with ice packs.'' I put my hand out to help him up but he just sits there.'' I am sorry I will do anything forgive me please.'' then he smiled and asked '' anything I want really.'' and I shook my head yes.'' so if I can wish for anything I wish for 3 more wishes. you never made ground rules and you said I can wish for anything. Right.'' Sam started to smile '' Okay my first wish is you have to come out and talk with me and tell me about yourself. We have been roommates for almost 3 weeks now and I still don't really know much about you. Second is you have to this restaurant my dad owns and come meet my family and last is you owe me a kiss but when you are ready. I really like you Lily and I don't want to push you.'' I walked right up to him and said '' Deal '' I love food and I can talk to him and get to know him but the kiss is a no-no well he said when I am ready I can kiss him so I guess never then.

" How are you and how is Tina. How did she take the kiss ?." I ask looking at him sorrowfully. He takes my hand and holds it in his it is warm compared to mine. " I don't care about what Tina thinks …. I like you Lily. I know I sound crazy but the kiss meant something … My powers felt stronger with the kiss and when I am around you I feel happy." I must be blushing because he smiles and I smile back and ask " can I have that kiss now" He laughs and says " wow what happened shy girl like 10 minutes ago …." I cut him off and feel his lips on mine. He tastes like the forest and I want to live like this forever. I feel my powers are strong and the next thing I know is that someone is knocking at the door. I break the kiss and open it and Tina comes in...


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I wake up and there's Breakfast set on the table. Sam already has his workout clothes on and he is ready to leave. I walk up to him and give him a kiss on the cheek and say " thanks for breakfast and why don't you stay with me and talk. We can watch a movie or you can teach me something with my wand. Also, you can study me." He laughs and puts down his stuff and says " well my studying is kissing the prettiest girl in school and hanging then yes I will stay." I skip breakfast and grab a blanket. " what movie do you want to watch and do you want popcorn" I ask. He says " we should watch harry potter and yes to popcorn ." I get to popcorn and we cuddle in and start the movie. " so Sam Tells me about your family. Do you have any brothers or sisters ?" he looks at me and says " um I am the only child and I come from a rich family that lives in California. I have a dog named Punkin but he is with my parents. So tell me about yourself. How was your old school and where you come from? I want to know everything about you." I smile and answer back " I am also an only child and I had many friends at my old school I am from Florida. I have two wonderful foster parents and a cat named Sawyer. Also I have a question for you." I look him in his big blue eyes and ask " are we official or are we just messing around. Like I like you but we haven't said anything about " We" and did you ever break up with Tina." He leans in and gives me a small kiss I fell his smile and he says " If you want to we are and I have not told tina but if you want I will go over there right now and tell her I love you and that you are the best thing that ever happened to me in like 6 days." we laugh and cuddle. I feel his heartbeat it's like a fiery furnace that will never go out. We finish the movie and we go into my room. Um, why don't we try out a spell to see what Kingdom realm you are from? I have to grab my book." he runs out of the room then comes back and asks " so what do you want to try first. I can see if you have enchantments on you like what you really look like because when you go to the other realms you look different ." I look at him confused and he says " like your ears and hair will change and maybe your eye color. Like for me my face is the same but in my realm, I have long black hair and green eyes like most wizards." he said a spell and I look in the mirror and wow what am I wearing. It looks medieval and my hair is pure white with weird sparkle jewels are in it and my eyes are a light blue-gray and my ears were pointy and I even had wings that were Touches my wings and says "um wow you look very elf ….. You can be many things looking at your family history you look like a mix of kingdoms. Your father I think was a pureblood wizard and your mother was fairy and elf she was also a queen so that explains your wings. Your grandma is still alive I think and she is a sorcerer. So let's test you with my want to see if you are a witch." I take his wand and he makes me say a spell and nothing really happens. The spell was to make a flame hit the candle. It did light but it went out soon after. " you may not be a powerful witch… " then everything becomes white. " where am i "I hear a voice and it sounds like an angel " honey is that I have been waiting years. You are so grown and beautiful." I look and see a woman that looks just like me just older and just a little shorter and a little older looking. "Mom what is this I can't believe it's you how is this happening" mom gives me a hug "only when the true queen has come can she talk to them in the spirit realm and look a true beautiful strong queen has come. I know this is all weird but we come from the most ancient bloodline and we are related to great queens and kings." I look at my mom I don't even care what she says all I care about is that she will stay with me and never leave again. " Mom why are you saying all of this I can be a queen there has not been queens for thousands of years and even if I was what would I do." Mom says " there is evil in this world and they don't want a great queen to get in there king dislikes the Roses because I was queen but one day I met a great man named Daniel and he was part of the government. One night the king said I had to give him an heir for the throne and I didn't want to so I ran away with Daniel we found out I was pregnant with you and hid in the forest to keep you king found us and you were only a couple days old. He took me back to the castle and He saw you.I told him you were a boy and he can have you as an heir to the throne. I found out from the maid that he was going to kill you so I gave her to you. She put enchantments on you and put you in a field. She watched over you for years. When your father was found they cursed him and I was in slaved and I died in that king married again and had a heir for the throne which you will have to meet. They don't know you are my daughter all they think is that you are a young girl that wants to buy our old house. We have an ancestral house in the magic realm ask your aunt how to get to that realm. Your aunt will tell you were the house is. Everything is yours and you have a bank account but the thing is for it to be all yours you have to be married to a man that your aunt chooses. There are many men who would want your hand in marriage. you have 2 years to be married and you can wear my old dress you will look so beautiful in it." she gave me a kiss on the forehead and I know all these spells and information but that doesn't matter. I open my eyes my mother is floating away and says " my beautiful flower will be a queen and save the world. I have to go don't forget I always loved you and did everything for your own good…." I yell " mom I love you don't leave me I just meet you and I still don't know what I am supposed to do." I woke up in a hospital bed and Sam at my side. I must have scared him because he jumped. " hey why am I here. How long was I out for." He looked at me and kissed my hand and said. "I thought I hurt you and pushed you too hard when you fell on the floor you hit your head pretty hard and I brought you here. You have been out for 4 hours. They will let you out soon they said you would be up any minute." I just look at him and tell him about how I saw my mom and the thing about the house and the queen thing. He just looked at me astonished. Then the doc came in and told me I can leave and said I only had a few bruises. I tried to walk but my legs were wobbly so Sam picked me up and we got back to our room and he took me to his room and throw me a shirt and left the room and I put it in. I sit on his bed and he comes in and lays with me. I told Sam Everything in the dream except the part about being married. I have to see my aunt tomorrow and see what she says about this. Sam is kissing my neck and then he says "I think I am falling in love with you and I was wondering if you would want to meet my family. You know in the wizard realm most people don't get to pick who they get married to. Also they are married at the ages of like 17. I made my dad hold off because of school but I have to go back home in a week I was wondering if you wanted to come home with me." I look at him and smile " so um is this a proposal because if it was I would have to ask my aunt and if she says yes then it is okay but if she says no I if she says no then it is a sad no. Also I forgot to tell you that my mom told me that my aunt picks who I will marry but I will talk to my aunt about us. I will see your family and I will spend some time with you no matter what my aunt says. Also if you see me with some men they are trying to be my betrothed and I will fight with everything to prove to my aunt you are the only one for me. So from all of this, I will say yes to your proposal. He looks at me and I kiss him and say "I said yes. I am engaged to the coolest man and we fell in love in 3 months. If we get married you would be king if all of this about me becoming queen is right." he just smiles and kisses my head and we both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I go and see my aunt and tell her about the proposal. I head in her room and she says " Hey just the girl I have been wanting to see. I have picked 4 of the top most elite men in the realms all from different kingdoms. Also the wizard is the king's son and I think he is best for you and I love what you did to yourself. Who found out that you had enchantments. Was it that lovely man Sam. He knows your past and all he wants is to be king ." I look at her and ask " why would you say that. We love each other. He would never do that to me." she laughs and said " It was a joke you should know this. He only did it to be king. He was doing research on the family and trying to find the lost child to bring to the king to kill. Yes, he told Luke everything but Luke acted like he was also in the plan. I put you in the same room as him because I wanted to see what he was going to do and I heard he was going to his family's house next week. His family is very loyal to the king and Sam Has been keeping contact with them and we have him talking on the phone. It is brief but it will tell you the truth." I look at her mad and she presses play and sure enough I can hear Sam´svoice and what must be his father talking and saying " Just bring her to use and we will do everything." then they said other stuff and then what hit me was when the father said " I can see the king looking down on you and giving him the honor of killing the lost heir of Grace Rose." I look at my aunt and say " I will do whatever you want just don't do anything to Sam." she laughs and says ¨ All i want is for you to get really close to the prince and we won't hurt Sam but, we will report his father for making up lies and for stirring trying to stir up the kingdom. Girl you are very famous right now and people are looking for you so you can't tell people who you really are. Also let me put some enchantments because you look so much like your mother and so that this little Sam Can't get the enchantments off" She said a spell and now I had long black hair and emerald green eyes and my ears were like they were before but now I have a tattoo and it is of wings .I ask my aunt what it is for and she said " It means you are a royal. If you need your wings to press your wand on the tattoo and they shall come. Also, my dear nieces, I am doing this to keep you safe… you will be moving to the home in the wizard realm and darling don't tell anyone who you are why you bought the house. Now go back to your room and start packing I have to get you to the home as fast as I can to keep you safe." I run back to my room full of anger and a broken heart. I was a pawn in his little game. I will show him who will be queen. I walk in the room and Sam Grabs me in a hug and tries to kiss me but I turn my face. " Lily what's wrong with you. What are you mad about." he is still holding me in a hug and I push him so that he lets go and stumbles a little and I say " Your what's wrong. You lied to me you were going to use me. I am leaving but first, my aunt told me to give you this." I kiss him and slip something in his mouth. It's a tab my aunt made so he would forget everything about me but, it won't start working till an hour so he will be fun to talk to. He looks at me and tries to spit it out but I took my wand and put it to his throat and say "I don't want to hurt you Sam. I loved you and you wanted to turn me in. And Samantha engagement is off. I am leaving." Sam Swallows and starts talking " Lily I would never do anything to you I love you." His face looks so sorrowful but I can trust him I heard what he said "Lily come on why are you doing this to me." he followed me as I packed my stuff and yell " What about you becoming King. I heard everything you can play with me anymore I will not let you play tricks on me. I am going to become queen and you will be the first thing I will banish." He looks scared at me and said "I was being punched my father I truly love you say with me and we can work this out. Now I am made and I feel the magic in me and I say " Sam I loved you and you told your father about. You planned to kill me in front of everyone and I heard you say it you can't take it back." Sam Yells back " Yeah I told my father but that was before I fell in love with you. I will never forget you lily and I didn't want anything to happen to you." I look at him so sad that I grabbed him and give him a hug and I whisper in his ear " Them yesterday why did you want to bring me to meet your family. To what show me to them as a sacrifice ." I let go of him and press my wand to my wings tattoo and try to fly out of my window but Sam Grabs my wrist. He tries to pull me back in and everyone is looking at us saying "oh no someone save her." but no one can so I make my wings disappear and now I am a dead weight and I say to Sam" I won't let you kill me but someone may have to hold me back from killing you." and he let go of my wrist and my wings come back. Know I think he knew I would do anything to kill him. I fly to my aunt's room and tell her that I am ready to leave and that I gave Sam The tab. She says a spell and the fireplace turns black my aunt grabs my arm and says "I am sorry about Sam and your new name is lady Aerwyn Web and you are the last of the heir. Good luck Lily and I will see you soon and I almost forgot your grandma will be picking you up. She is supposed to be your be by your side at all times. Bye now. Also you will be trained with a wand and to be an assassin to kill the king" Why did she say I needed to kill the king.I give my aunt a hug and a kiss on the cheek and mouth the word thank you and I close my eyes and walk into the fireplace. When I open my eyes all I see is green luscious trees and enormous flowers and so many people I should change in a dress so I go to the nearest store and get a dress I go to get my money and the man at the register sees my tattoo and brings me to the back and lets me pick out of all the beautiful gowns. He gives me half of the dresses for free but I made sure I gave him a big tip for helping me. I change into a royal blue gown that is like everyone else's but when I walk out everyone stares at me and men are coming over and asking to walk me home or take me to dinner. This one man came up to me. He was very handsome he had black hair and light green eyes and he had a tattoo like me. He put his arm out and I eloped mine in his. We walked from the crowd to a beautiful flower shop and he picks up a flower and moved my hair behind my ear and stuck the Asiatic lily behind my ear. Does he know who I am? He must be a royal I have to get away. I run from the flower shop and I drop my flower on the ground and run into the forest and the man calls out " will I ever see you again. I didn't catch your name." I yell back " we shall meet again and my name is ….. lady Aerwyn …. lady Aerwyn Web." I run deeper into the woods and it is amazing and I look around and then I hear someone call lily if the forest and I turn and see an older lady in a carriage and she tells me to get in. I lay my thing and dresses on the bench. The old lady says " hello I am Daisy Rose at your service." I smile at my grandma and we talk and talk the whole time to my new home. " We will be hosting a party for you talking the home and for just coming home. This is where you will meet nice men and make nice friendships. So now we have to get you into a dress and ready for a masquerade ball." I see the house and it looks like a castle. We pull in and a man takes my things. Right, when I walk in everything is so grand. The chandelier looks like millions of diamonds. My grandma takes me to my room and if I thought the room at the school was nice this is 100 times better. I have my own living room and a closet I can fit one hundred people in. This beautiful red dress is on my bed with a black mask. My grandma says I will send a maid in to help you get dressed. A girl about the same age as me walks in and helps me get everything on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I dislike corsets like a lot. The girl braids my hair and puts jewels in my hair and does my makeup. I put the mask on and I am ready. I ask the girl " what is your name" She answers back " Sara and we should get you downstairs guests will be coming soon ." but before we leave I grab Sara and put a jewel in her hair and tell her to keep it. I walk down the stairs and I see my grandma dresses nice and she tells me to call her daisy around people and that I am the talk of the kingdom and that the king and his son will be here." We open the big white doors and everyone looks up and stops talking I walk down the stairs and a man says my fake name but a lot longer. I giggle at it a little. I look around and I see Sam With his long black hair and green eyes and his family I am guessing. I am about to turn and leave to go back up the stairs but a man grabs my arm and pulls me in the ballroom floor. " Hello. I am prince Alexander." he bows and I say "I am lady Aerwyn ." he smiles and we start dancing. He then says " the beautiful girl who ran away from me. Why did you run from me." He moves my hair behind my ear like he did when he was putting the flower behind it. " I had to find daisy. To take me to the house." He spins me around and someone taps his shoulder to cut in. I look up and it is Sam and he says " Do you think that poison really worked on me. I did tell my family yet who you really are Lily. I was wondering if I can stay in your wonderful new home. Lady Aerwyn would not mind, would she? Also I shall sleep in your bed with you every night." I look at him and say "Can't have you by yourself can we and yes sleep in my home. Even sleep in my bed but don't forget it gives me a better chance to kill you." We both laugh and smile to act it's all a just a big act. I ask him " so why my bed. Do you still love me." i smile and he frowns " Lily I just want to make sure you never leave out of my sight and you will be my wife and we will take over the kingdom but you might not rule for long my darling you might just have an accidents and die." he grabs my face and kisses me and he won't let go. Then he says " are you not feeling good should I take you to bed." I look him dead in the eye and say " don't think you can get away with this and I can go to bed when I want." he smiles and says back " I have gotten away with it and go walk yourself to bed i will meet you there and don't think of running away princess. I have guards everywhere in this home." I leave the room and head to bed. I see a man in every corner I turn. When I get to my room Sara is in there and is waiting to help me get the dress off but I tell her I can get it off myself. I sit on my bed and think of a plant. Them Sam Walks in and smiles and says " cheer up I don't want this to be a sad night." he says I was still in my dress and asked " do you need help getting that off." before I can answer he was unzipping my dress and undoing my corset. I hurry and get up from the bed and go into my bathroom. I take my dress off and put on a new nightgown. I walk out and Samis dressed well half dressed. He is wearing pajama pants and no shirt. I close my eyes and walk into bed. I turn my face so I don't see him. I feel him move closer and he grabs my waist and kisses my neck. All I can do is sit there and do nothing. I turn my head because he stopped kissing me and I see he is asleep. I move his hand and grab my wand. I have my wand in my hand and I turn to face him and he is now up. I try to say a spell but he pins me on the bed and says " Do you want to be ended early because I can and I will." he kisses me on the lips and I am flailing to try to get him off me. I say a spell in my head and I am in a different room. I find my grandma and run in her room. She hugs me and says everything will be okay. I hear Sam coming and he opens the door. He says a spell but it misses me. My grandma takes my wand and hits Sam With a powerful spell. I run over to Sam and he says " Lily I still love you I wasn't kidding when I say that." he held my hand and I cried and he said " I did all of this to keep you safe my family wants to kill you and my father wanted me to kill you right away. I just couldn't bring myself to kill you." He coughed and then said " Lily I didn't want any of this to happen you never let me tell you the truth. Well, now I will. Lily my father wanted to be king. He put a spell on me last night. I would never hurt you. When I ask for you to meet my family I just wanted you to run away with me then your aunt told you all the stuff. That was me before I met you and when I fell in love and wanted to marry you that was all real. I just wanted to get away from the people that wanted to hurt you." his eyes were closing "Sam... Sam Stay with me please stay. Don't die on me stay up we will get help." Sam brings my face down to his and whispers " I love you and I would never ever hurt you " I lean down and kiss him. I open my wings and fly him to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

I was sitting in the waiting room and the doctors came out and told me " He passed away a couple of minutes ago and he wanted to give you some of his things." The doctor handed me his wand and a note and blue rock and are his Sam bracelet that I gave him. I ask if I can see him one last time. I walk in his room and saw him peaceful and I held his hand. It was still warm. His family I should call them. I ask for a phone but then remember they are hunting me down. I head home and I read the note it said

Lily, I loved you the first day I saw you. I never told my parents where I went after the party. You are safe I told the doctor to tell my parents I got in a fight with an elf and he beat me but I got the stone for the crown. I gave you the real stone and I found a fake one for my family. I will see you again and whatever man you pick I know he will have a wonderful wife. I will always love you.

Love, Sam

I head home and go to my Grandma. I go up and hug her and she says " He was a nice young man. I just didn't want him to hurt you if you didn't move the spell he said could have killed you. I know you loved him but you would have never been able to marry him. Your aunt would never let you marry into that evil family." I hug her and go to bed. Maybe I will go to meet Alexander tomorrow. I have to move on and help this realm and not care about love right now. I walk to the bed and put on the shirt Sam Left here. I still smell the forest on it and I remember our first kiss. I wake up and get dressed and eat with my Grandma. " Hey Gram can you erase my memory. Just get Sam Out of my head please I can't take it anymore." My grandma walks over and gives me a hug and says " Lily I am so sorry. I can take the memories but the will never really go away. They will sometimes pop up. The prince wants to visit you today. So get ready and I will erase what I can and be happy. Don't tell the prince anything if the memory spell doesn't work." I give my grandma another hug then head upstairs and I walk in and see Sara and a new dress on my bed that was a beautiful burgundy. "It's from the king isn't it so nice made by the elves. Now let's get you ready." Sara said with the jewel I gave her still in her hair. " So Sara I get lonely in my home would you like to be my friend and I will give you a room in my house and treat you like a sister. Do you have any family?" Sara looked at me and smiled and answered " Yes I have a family. My mother died 3 months ago that is why I started working here. I don't know my father but I know both my parents didn't have magic and none of my siblings do. I take care of my 8 little siblings. I am not the oldest child but all my older siblings are married and have kids. Most of the kids have different fathers that left them. The youngest is the reason my mother died. My mother couldn't take care of us and she went into the forest to find a lost treasure her not to go. She said while she was in the forest there was a man and she needed water and the man invited her into his home. While she was there she fell asleep and he raped her but she didn't know. She woke up the next morning and he was gone. She came out of the forest and came home. She got sick and later gave birth to the cutest baby I ever have seen. How can a baby so sweet come from a man that killed my mom and was so deformed have such a child? All the other children live in my tiny home with my twin brother Avery. Avery works with the king and he makes up most of the food for the kids." I looked confuse and asked "and why don't they have magic." she answers back " only royal or pureblood families have powers like you can marry other realms and have powers but they have to both be royal with power and if for some reason a child with power doesn't come from a high ranking family they kill the child because it is an evil child. I guess while the king's wife was sleeping an evil one worked in the castle and killed the queen with the deadliest spell. The king only marries queens with little to no magic but has pure blood magic and only allows people without magic to work in the palace. So they now get rid of any evil ones or they dislike the ones who have magical parents but the offspring don't have magic " There is silence but I break it and say happily " bring all the kids to live with me I am sure my grandma will love it and I can watch them. They can even have the rooms near me and the baby can sleep in my room ." Sara starts to cry and says " thank you so much. when can I bring them? and why are you doing this for me you hardly know me." I smile and take Sara's hands in mine. " I have never had a family and I don't want these children to wonder where their next meal is. I will help you out as long as you need." she helps me get in the dress and helps me with my make-up. I love the gown. It's so silky. I give Sara a hug and walk downstairs to see my grandma talking to the prince but before he could talk my gram asked if I and she be excused and the prince said it was okay. She took me into the kitchen and gave me a drink. It smelled like Sam" drink up my dear if you still want to forget"I drank it and felt like I have been washed clean of something but I couldn't remember but there was a loss of love in my heart.


	10. Chapter 10

We head back into the doors and the prince says "Hello lady Aerwyn. You look beautiful. I hope you like the dress made from the finest cloth and it was my mother before she died. Would you like to go for a walk with me lady Aerwyn it is an exquisite day." I take his hand and we walk out the door. We are silent for a half the walk and we sat down and he just stared at me when we sit down. He is very handsome. He is tall and muscular. He had short black hair and grey gray-green eyes. " Your Highness, can you do magic ?" He smiled and touched the ground while saying a spell and flower started to bud. It looked like the same flower I dropped. He picked it and gave it to me and asks " Were you ever in love?" I didn't really know but I believe I have felt love. So I answered back " I never fell in love. I have never felt true love since my mother and father died." The prince takes my hand and says " Maybe we can change that" I smile at him and I say " Maybe we will." the stare is too much and I turn away and say " I..I think we should head back it's getting late and I have some guest coming over. I am very sorry I had to cut this short but it was lovely meeting you. I get up and start running but it is not smart to run in heels and I fall and hurt my ankle. The prince runs over to me and picks me up and walks me back to my home. My grandma opens the door. He asks where my room is. He walks up to my room and lays me on the bed and sits on it he puts his warm hand on my leg and it feels better. He turns and sees a man's shirt on my bed and looks at me and says " um lady Aerwyn why is a man's shirt on your bed." I turn red and answer back " When I lived in America which one day I will take you … we um would wear oversized shirts to bed because it got too hot." why can't I remember whose shirt it was?. The prince smiles and kisses me on the forehead and says " Well I should get going. When can I see you again." I must be blushing and say " I will have to ask Daisy. Is there a way I can contact you like do you have a phone?" He Looks at me weird and asks " what is a phone." I smile and take out my phone and show him. I remember I have an old phone and give it to him. He takes it and says " Is this from another realm?" I smile and say " yes and let me put my contact in." I take the phone and put my number in. I hand him the phone and tell him how to use it. I call him and it rings and he freaks out. I try to calm him down and call him again and this time he answers and he can hear me. " Wow, this is cool. I will learn how to text next time I see you." As he leans in to give me a kiss but Sara walks in with all the kids and a baby in her hand " Um kids go play. Let's leave them alone. I smile at Sara and take the baby and tell her to bring the kids back but then Sara leaves because she has to do chores. Alex just looks as they all run in and jump on him and he is laughing and playing with them. " Alex I thought you were on your way out. Don't you have royal things to do." He smiles at me and says " They can wait. Can I show them around the garden?" I smile and we all head to the garden. I hold the baby and Alex's hand and all the kids are holding his hand. We find big trees and what I'm guessing is the oldest boy out of the children Sarah brought is now climbing a tree and all the other kids are running around. Alex and I sit on a bench and I forget I am holding his hand until he lets it go. He calls all the kids forward and asks for there name and age. The oldest boy is 14 and his name is Liam and he wants to be a guard for the kingdom. Next was a girl is 12 and her name was Sophia and she has long beautiful hair that was the color of gold. Next was this cute little boy that comes up to me and sits on Alex's lap. His name was Sean and he was 9. There were triplets all boys and their named are Logan, Dan, and Joey. They said " We love playing jokes on Sara we switch up our names and act like each other." we all laugh and I say " Well who is this little cutie over here." A little girl is hiding behind Liam. I give Alex the baby and I pick some flowers and walk over to the young girl I imagine a crown and I walk in front of her and say a spell and the flowers intertwined and the little girl was amazed. I put it on her head and say "I'm and I think this crown is for you." she smiles at me and says " my name is Lila. I'm 3 and I think you are the prettiest princess I have ever seen." I smile at Alex and he smiles back. I whisper to Lily " Maybe one day you will be a princess. I can see what I can do." I pick Lila up and ask " what is the baby's name." They all look at each other and yell out all different names them Lila says " the baby doesn't have a name. Why don't you name her Aerwyn."


	11. Chapter 11

I think and my mother name pops in my head I ask the kids if they like the name Gracey and they all liked it. I put Lila down and let her play. I sit back down with Alex and the baby was sleeping. His one hand was on the bench and I take it on my own. I ask " Why are you so good with kids" Alex looks at my hand in his and says " These kids are like me. Don't really have a mother for a long time she died when I was 6 but she taught me to help others no matter what. I also had a little brother but he died he was premature and my mother never told me. I went to my mother's room and found a journal and I read it. I think it said she was a maid of the former queen Grace. She and the queen had a bond. My mother hid the queen's baby and she told me to find the baby when she gets older and bring her back to the throne. They say the new queen has the magic from all the realm's and is so beautiful that she looks like a rose in full bloom. I have not found her and I think the king found her and killed her. My father wants me to find a wife in 4 months. I am still looking for the girl but I don't think I will find her but that fine I now have you." I smile and slip my hand away and say back " I don't know.. but I want to get to know you more and 6 months is not a long time Alex. I will only be in town for one more day then I have to leave and go to the ball in the elves realm and meet the king." He puts his hand on my cheek and I lean in. The kiss didn't last long but his lips were soft and tasted like wine. The kids thought it was gross us and we stopped and laughed. We head back to my house and Alex's house is ready and I tell the kids to go I side. We have one more kiss and he asks " Why do you have to go lady Aerwyn. Why can't you come to the palace with me and I can show you too my father." I smile and don't say anything he just rides of. I wish I could tell him who I really was. I walk into the house and see Sara with the baby. I take Gracey and take her in my room. I give her a bottle and sing her to sleep. I close my eyes and touch her. I saw a vision of her father. That poor man all alone in the woods. How did I see him and why did I feel so connected to this baby. I head downstairs and the kids are now playing in the house I walk up to Sophie and her dress is all torn " Sophie do you want to shop with me tomorrow to get some new clothes. All the children come with me to get fitted for clothes. We shall have a party for your coming. I am sure grandma would like to meet you all but first, all of you stand in a line." I say a spell and the kids are all clean even the triplets. The kids aw in amazement. We walk in the kitchen and there is a plate of cookies. One is a night the other is three of the same cookie. The other was a crown and a flower. " Maybe she knows you were here." I turn and see my Grandma and she gives all the kids a kiss on the check and says " I know have ten grandchildren counting all the children you are Sara. I am a proud grandma." All the kids grab the cookies and then I sent them off to bed But Sophie wanted to sleep in my room. I let her wear one of my fancy nightgowns. It was big on her but she twirled in. We get into bed and I tell her a story. A story about a queen that wants to help her people. She fell asleep with her head on my lap and with her flower crow still on. I touched it and it turned into a real silver crown. I look at my hands and wonder how I am doing this. When my mother kissed my head I felt all this power but how. I pick up the book my grandma gave me and looked at it the words look elfish but I could still read it. It was a prophecy about me I am guessing and there were lots of spells I didn't know but what really got me was when the book said " The new Queen will be loved by everyone but the king will want he killed but she shall not succeed ." This can't be right Alex wouldn't do this to me. Would he do that to me? I close the book and take the crown off Sophie's head. I pet her hair and then fell asleep. I wake up in the middle of the night and the baby is crying I get up and sing her a song about a little duck that got lost and a goose finds it. I sit in my bed and cradle her. She is only 3 months and she is so tiny. She will never meet her mother. I will leave all the kids home but I will bring the baby and Sophie with me. I will tell the king of the elf's that they are my only relatives I have left in the web line. I wake up with the baby still in my hands and all the kids on my bed asleep. I slowly get up and get ready. The kids wake up and I say " Imagine" and smoke is in the air taking forms of animals and the kids wake each other up and I tell them to get ready to leave to go dress fitted for clothes. We all get in the carriage and ride into the town. The kids all pick out clothes and I give the man the money. We head out and they are all in the new clothes.


	12. Chapter 12

We go walking around town and I turn and see a man staring at me. I turn and tell the kids to go to the flower shop and pick out a flower. I give Liam the baby and head towards the man. " hello are you lost do you need money." He was old and shuddered at me. " I don't like your kind acting all rich." I grab his arm and take him to a valley. I change my appearance and I have my white hair and my pointy ears. He bows down and says " Your majesty you came back." I help him up. He is the man I saw when I touched the baby and how did he know who I was? " How do you know who I am and who are you," I say. " I am Daniel Rose and I think I am your father Lily." I look at him and yell for Liam and he comes but he looks at me like he doesn't know me then I laugh because I forgot I changed my hair and ears. " Liam it's Aerwyn I just changed what I looked like… can I have the baby ." I take the baby and ask " Do you know who this is. It's your daughter my little sister. Her name is Gracey. Why did you do this to the poor child and her mother… Why ?" He looks at the baby and touches her little hand and she held onto his boney finger " Your mother told me a child would save me from this curse I am in. I thought my first child was killed by the king because they killed your mother. I have been looking for you for years but never found you. I met this baby's mom in the forest. I never raped her mother I paid her to come to sleep with me. I wanted a child that could help me and so that I would never be alone. I woke up the next day and she was gone she took all my relics and money. I came out to look for her in the forest and never found her and I have been looking for the baby ever since." I look at him and said " why don't you come to my home. I might have what you need to cure you of your curse." I turn back into my black haired green eyed Aerwyn. He smiles at me and I give him a kiss on the head. I take one of his fragile hand in mine and we walk out together. The kids look at him in awe and a little scared but we all get in the carriage.


	13. Chapter 13

We get home and I see grandma smile. She runs to her son and gives him so many kisses. He laughs and says " mama I missed you so much." She smiles back and says " Lily how did you find your father? I have been looking for him for almost 18 years. Awe my poor son lets get you inside and get you something to eat. You're too skinny." We walk in the house and my long lost father starts to cry. I grab his hand and ask " father are you okay?" He smiles and answers back " Yes I am fine now that I found you. You look so much like your mother." I run upstairs and grabbed the potion and hand it to my father. He opens it and drinks it. Nothing happens at first but then I see a man in his 40's standing in front of me. I have his eye's and his smile. He looks at himself and says " thank you Grace my one and only love. Thank you for bringing Lily back and for restoring my youth. I stand in awe. He takes my hands in his and says " Lily I will be the father you need and tell you stories of your mother and the first time I held you." He starts to cry again and I hug him then we head to the table to eat. We talked and talked but then my grandma pulled me out of the room and says " Thank you for bringing my son back and my dear granddaughter you will be meeting your first teacher and eligible husband. He will teach you how to use a sword and archery. His name is Andrew and he is the prince of the Elflands. Shall we start packing? I Got you a bow and sword. The sword was your mother and the bow was your great grandpa's on your mom's side." She pauses and says " I have never been so happy I have you and my son and nine amazing children. Thank you Lily." I Hug her and we head upstairs. I pack some dresses and my old pants and leggings and a shirt to wear while I learn to fight with a sword and how to do archery. I put the children to bed and walk downstairs. I make some tea and give a cup to my father. I look at him and ask " How did you meet my mother." He smiled at me and answered " The first day she came to the castle she looked unhappy. The king only wanted an heir for the thrown that was strong and powerful… He never loved any of his wife's. Well, one day your mother was in the garden after her first week in the castle and she just sat on the bench crying. I have never seen someone so beautiful and helpless. I picked some lilies and went over to sit with her. I gave her the flower and she smiled at me. Every day we would meet in the same spot. The king went to war for almost 2 years and I and Grace got close. We fell in love and I wanted to leave the kingdom and live in a house and at the time we just found out she was pregnant with you and the king was coming back from war. The day before he came back we left and found a house in the woods. You were born and you were my world you were so tiny and fragile. I picked your name because lilies are fragile when budding but beautiful and when they grow they turn strong. The king found out the queen left and hunted her down for months. He tortured your mother maid and she told him where we went. He found up when you were 4 months old…. You should get to bed you have a busy week ahead of you.¨ He says and I looked at the time. Wow, its 11 pm. I kiss my father on the forehead and we exchange good nights. I get to my room and put on my nightgown and fall asleep thinking of my childhood that could have been.


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up and can hardly sleep. I look at my clock and it says 1 am and grab anything I think I will need for the journey to the elf kingdom I hear a rock hit my window and I open it and look down. ¨ hello. I am here to say goodbye. Can I come up?¨ Alex ask´s with a smile. I smile back and he touches his tattoo and his wings a peer. They are the most beautiful wings I have ever seen. They are all black and have silver and gold feathers scattered all over. He flies up but I can see he is bleeding and is wincing in pain. ¨ Alex what happened? Are you okay ?¨ I almost yell but catch myself and whisper. He gets in my room and I walk up to him and start taking off his jacket. ¨ Aerwyn it's fine is just a scratch from a dragon¨ he says but I can tell it not just a little scratch by how pale he looks. I run off to the bathroom. I just grab a whole bunch of things and run back. I open the door and ow my Goblin. There is blood all over my bed and Alex is sitting there with his shirt off and wow what a picture is that. Stop lily help this man that is a prince and is also really hot with his shirt off. I snap back to the real world. I grade my wand and all the spell my mine I go over and try to think of one that may help but I don't remember any.¨ Aerwyn can you help I am losing blood fast and I might pass out.¨ I am about to yell ¨ I don't know what to do I´m not a nurse.¨ I go sit on the bed and look down. that is a deep claw mark and not just one mark but 3 but not as bad as the others. I look back at his face and I am scared. I go into my mind and find my mom.¨ mom ...mom¨ I yell. ¨ hello baby. I see that your friend is hurt. the fast way to recover is to drip some of your blood in the wound to stop the bleeding and pain. Then put you near the cut and say ¨ heal¨ as many times as it takes for it to see the skin heal over the wound. Then the shale all right but he will still be light headed. We´ll honey good luck and tell dad I love him.¨ she fades away and I return and find a knife.¨ hold up why do you have a knife ?¨ he asked a little nervous. I slit my left palm and make it into a fist over his wound and my blood drips down and I see him recover a little. The only thing is now I won't stop bleeding. I take the man shirt that smells nice and rip it and wrap it around my hand. I smell the cloth and I get a memory of a man with emerald green eyes. Those eyes look like Alexanders maybe they are his. I put my hand near the wound and he looks at me.¨ Aerwyn is your hand okay¨ he takes my wounded hand and kisses it. Then in his intertwined with mine and I smile. ¨ heal ¨ I saw the wound close up and Alex getting his color back. ¨ I will go sit on the couch and you can sleep on the bed you need...¨ he cuts me off ¨ Aw will you lay with me? I won't try anything I swear.¨ I walk up to the side of my bed and lay in down. I put my head on his chest were I just healed him. ¨ Do you feel better and what really happened ?¨ I look up and he kisses my forehead. ¨I left the castle and told my father I was going on a trip for a couple of months but he wanted me to stay to meet some girls that are eligible for my hand in marriage. I needed a break with learning my father is trying to get me to marry a princess from the fairy realm. I told him I don't want an arranged marriage. I walk out and my father send a dragon after me and I fought with it and it got me good but I killed it but I was losing blood fast and I was near your house so I flew as fast as I could but I was too weak to fly all the way and I didn't want to wake anyone so I threw a rock at your window. We should get some sleep.¨ I look up and smiled and he kisses me on the lips. He looked back down at me and asks ¨ Aerwyn why don't you just stay here and marry me. My father said when I marry a royal I can take his crown and kingdom. You can have anything you want and you will have me as a husband how bad can that be ?¨ He made me smile at the last part. I laughed and fell asleep with my arms around him. I wake up the next morning and he is gone. Was it all a dream? I look and see a box and a note on my nightstand. I open the note and it says :

Just think about what I said last night. You have 6 months. I hope you like what I left in the box it was my mother. She told me to save it for the one I love not what my father picks for me and Aerwyn I am falling in love with You. Have a fun trip. Also, I will be at the ball too in the fairy realm. I get to meet the princess because she is one of the girls my father picked for me to marry. So see you there.

Love, Alexander

I opened the box and saw a beautiful ring I put it on. It's the right size it fits perfectly and what will I say when I see him at the dance? Its only 2 weeks away and he has to meet a girl that might take his hand in marriage. Maybe he will be better with a true royal. I take the ring off and put it in the box my mom gave me with the wand and the two rocks. I walk downstairs and see all my stuff near the doorway and the kids standing there smiling. I start to cry and hug the kids. Why am I leaving when I can have everything I wanted Alexander, the kids, and grandma. Also my father. I say my goodbyes and walk out as fast I can so the kids won't see me cry. I turn and see Lila and pick her up. She wiped the tear off my cheek and whispered in my ear ¨ Aerwyn why are you crying? We will be here when you come back and you will only be gone for a couple of days.¨ I look her in the eye and say ¨ Lila I will be gone for almost half a year and I will miss your fourth birthday. I will miss you and all your brothers and sisters. You know we are family because your baby sister is my sister.¨ I smiled at her then gave her one last big hug then put her down. I grabbed my bags and headed in the carriage. I waved goodbye to my family and I felt the tears come back.


End file.
